deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Diver Torpedoes
Diver Torpedoes is the North American Deadly Alliance, the Sci-Fi Deadly Alliance and the Military Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the CIA T.A.S.K Force and the Patriot Star. A team of amphibious robots who are the masters of naval warfare, searching and destroying the enemy with tomahawk missiles by surface and torpedoes on underwater levels. They can transform into submarine to military ship to attack helicopter. Origins Little is known about the team, Star Torpedo was created by the patriotic corporation for the promotion of presidential election campaign. Star Torpedo doesn't get along with his rivals, Eagle-Star and Bristo/Star Tank, until SenTrax himself offered the proposition for them which they refused as Star Torpedo sees him as the real enemy after the election and decided to use the leaked information as their advantage to win the election and they did. That led the video into viral as the SenTrax Industries' evil plan exposed and scandal loomed their markets. This also led his friendship with his rivals who are now allies. After the SenTrax Army have declared war on the Patriot Star and it's allies, Star Torpedo has been called into action in the classified stealth mission to take out the SenTrax Naval Armed Forces with his team of elite Robot-like Submarines. They were sent to the ocean where the SenTrax Navy were on course to their target and encountered heavily guarded units, unexpectedly. Though their insertion point was unexpected, however, they continue their mission cautiously and infiltrated the battleship after they've planted the bombed on other boats to protect the strategic battleship and then made the element of surprise by blowing their defenses up and seized and controlled the ship after Star Torpedo eliminated the captain. As the mission is nearly completed, they discovered the secret operation on four islands and four commanding officers will operating on different locations. With the Intel uncovered, they've destroyed the battleship without further delay and began their mission after they've shown the information to his superiors and granted it as top secret. And one by one, they've destroyed the communication tower, disrupted the supply base at the docks, sabotaged the prototype super aircraft carrier and submarine, and eliminated all four commanders and the enemy admiral who is leading the operation. With the four missions are completed and the operation is now fully destroyed, Star Torpedo and his team were sent to the spaceport they've learned that the SenTrax Army's main base is at the low orbit in space. They've teamed up Eagle-Star and Bristo as they've infiltrated the spaceport and hijacked three emptied ships and hacked the security systems, allowing them to gain access to the space station. After they've entered the space station, they've split up as they're going to shut their main base down as Star Torpedo and his team found the control center and de-weaponized their remaining super weapons on the planet until as they were about to deactivate the super robot army processor, the space station is on full red alert and they were forced to fight their way to reach on the top of the station. But not before he defeats his rival, Trax Torpedo, and other two lieutenants which he and his fellow patriotic allies defeated them. As they've reached the top of the space station, General SenTrax was about to launch his nuclear missiles on the planet but Bristo averted the nuclear attack and final battle has begun. While Eagle-Star and Bristo are fighting General SenTrax, Star Torpedo finds his weakness and found it beneath his cape on his back while they provide support for their allies and hold him off. After they're exhausted, Star Torpedo informed Eagle-Star that he found the weakness while in secret he unlocked the Aura Mode so he can use his last resort to defeat and he did it again with Bristo as they've helped him up, exposed General SenTrax's weakness and Bristo finished him off with his mini-missile, ending his war on the patriots effectively. After they've returned to the planet, Star Torpedo and his team and their fellow allies are hailed as heroes. But the war may be over, their never-ending battle for freedom and justice is just the beginning. In the 21st century, Star Torpedo was on the patrol on war until he was teleported by the Fallen Star and found himself in the Pacific Ocean where the Costa Verdan naval armed forces were about to attack the United States but Star Torpedo destroyed the small armada singlehandedly before the U.S. Navy ships could intercepted. After the invasion was averted, Star Torpedo was brought to the naval base in Los Angeles and thanked for his action and then the CIA T.A.S.K Force came in and brought him to their headquarters in Virgil City where he met the others from the Fallen Star. After the joint-operation in France done by the others, Star Torpedo helped his allies by stopping the mad scientist until the Planegate Portal was open and he's reunited with his fellow teammates and joined forces with their new allies against their common enemy, the Monarch Invaders. After the defeat of the Monarchs, Star Torpedo and his team is now resided at the top secret naval base owned by the Patriot Star in Washington D.C. Team Members Star Torpedo The American amphibious Robot who is the leader of the team and the master of seas and underwater who can strike his enemies down with the element of surprise. Patriotic, strict, extreme intelligent, and sometimes a bit stubborn, Star Torpedo will do anything he can with his skills, intelligence, and power to bring down the tyranny and injustice. Royal Torpedo The British amphibious Robot is the gentleman expert of espionage. He's the excellent spy, gathering the intelligence from the enemy and use it against them as well gathering the contingency plans just in case. Also, after the mission, he makes some cup of tea and biscuits for his personal R 'n' R. Grandé Torpedo The French amphibious Robot is the expert of range missile launchers. He can launch his tomahawk missiles and cruise missiles in a longest range but only to be exact right on his target. With his torpedoes however, it has the auto-target, allowing him to lead to the right target undetected. Omega Torpedo The Russian amphibious Robot is the master of the underwater naval warfare. Omega Torpedo is a one-robot army who've battled the enemy armada with just his torpedoes and missiles but his tactics and combat instinct prove that he can take against all odds. Nano-Kappa The Japanese amphibious Robot is the honorable member of the team and the master of electronic naval experience. Nano-Kappa can shut down the enemy ships with his EMP torpedoes with stealth technology and he can also hack into their system to sabotage or switched off their defenses or turned their missiles against their own. Uber-Torpedo The German amphibious Robot is the powerful member of the team. Uber-Torpedo have shown his superiority of incredible firepowers as his arsenal is filled with massive torpedoes, cruise missiles, surface-to-air missiles, gunships, and more; much more proven to likeness of Omega Torpedo. Uber-Torpedo is much more proven to be the most powerful fighting robot in the world. Trio-Torpedo The Italian amphibious Robot who has torpedoes and missiles made of fireworks at his arsenal. Trio-Torpedo fired his missiles in the air and exploded in a sparkling tricolor of Italy, causing to distract and confuse the enemy at night only. He also share his great work with his compatriot, Grandè Torpedo. Echo Torpedo The Canadian amphibious Robot is the team's observer who analyze geographical underwater map and detecting environments whether it's heading to the alternative route or secret entrance to the enemy base. Also, he can detect enemy's patrol routes and communication frequencies as well sunken ships and airplanes only for recovery missions. Inspirations * Inspired from the PSX game, Tiny Tank. Category:Database Category:North American Deadly Alliance Category:Military Deadly Alliance Category:Sci-Fi Deadly Alliance Category:CIA T.A.S.K Force Category:Patriot Star